


I'm gonna kneel down by your side and pray.

by spietataninfetta



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot, Hotel Sex, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "That boy, that handsome boy, an irresistible temptation and he has it in his hands, he makes him moan so loud, because he does not give him everything he wants. But John is a man who over the years have learn the taste of slowness, taking the calm right to fully enjoy something as beautiful as Joe. "[John Deacon x Joe Mazzelo]





	I'm gonna kneel down by your side and pray.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be good to me:   
> it's the first time I translate my story and my English is not the best, unfortunately ahaha
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> xoxo  
> ninfy

The eyelashes are loweredthey, hide for a moment those eyes, those beautiful eyes from the color of the moor, tumultuous, young and animated by an uncontrollable fire.   
John wonders how they can be so beautiful, so languid, veiled by that liquid patina of voluptuousness but always alive with something that still does not understand.   
That boy, that handsome boy, an irresistible temptation and he has it in his hands, he makes him moan so loud, because he does not give him everything he wants. But John is a man who over the years have learn the taste of slowness, taking the calm right to fully enjoy something as beautiful as Joe. He stares at him with his eyelids lowered, those eyes that normally exude almost childish sensuality, at that moment they desire only one thing, they want only for the deepest, visceral and warm pleasure that John can give him.   
Joe fills the lungs with air, is agitated, the muscles are nervous and flicker under the delicate caresses of the oldest. In tip to fingertip it almost seems that he draws an invisible profile of that magnificent body, tonic, firm and all to bite. Joe's skin is warm, immaculate, so dirty is the thought of leaving the half-red moons of the sign of his teeth, sinking more and more, sucking and licking. 

And listen to him, listen Joe moan for more, hold him gently in his arms because he can not wait any longer. But John has never been hasty in love, ever.

Wishing with all of himself the imploring from his lover, underneath that apparent privacy and shyness, John just wants to hear his lover collapse in his arms, scream if possible as much as he wants so much, as the other can not survive without his touch. John loves to taste slowly the tight neck of Joe, who discovers as much as possible that area, literally throws himself to his mouth but John slowly opens his lips, leaves only a wet kiss, a halo of saliva and takes the time. 

He has marked it and it is so beautiful as only that little gesture literally makes the youngest take off.  
-John ... – purr the red head, the older one ignores him, humming his lips, releasing a wet snap when he leaves a new kiss at the breastbone.

\- Tell me Joseph - without even looking up, that slow torture continues. The fingertips still wander along the young body of his lover, being careful not to even cross near the pelvic area, although the strip of red hair that from the navel dies between Joe's open legs is delicious. John gently touches the side of the chest of the youngest, feels the slight relief of his ribs, the skin rippled by the sensitive area. And then Joe's hand slips into John's short gray hair, they tremble and they just scratch the skin with their short nails.   
-Listen here- the older man whispers quietly and placidly, placing an open hand in the center of his boyfriend's chest - your heart is going crazy – said Jhon with a softly voice, bites his round chin. Joe's hand persists on the back of his head, John looks up at his, and the one who throws him the younger is imploring and tearful.

-Little boy- whisper John and open his mouth, Joe does the same, opening his mouth, letting the tongue come out a little, anticipating a wet and dirty kiss.   
But John withdraws, chuckles, takes pleasure in those stunned, dazed eyes - what you want, Joseph? - Joe reeling, trembles, it seems that he can not find the words to externalize the chaos of emotions that is exploding in his chest. And the heart goes crazy in the temples and a persistent heat blazes more and more between his legs.   
-Everything- whispers on the mouth of John who is there, a breath from his, but does not give it to him -I want ... I want everything-.

John finally gives him a long and rough kiss, languid, full of tongue that enters his boy's mouth so slowly that he hears him groaning with pleasure only for that intrusion. It's soft John's lips, laps gently, with too much skill that of the other. Joe gasps in his own panting breath.   
-Naugthy nymph- John's voice is suddenly lower, eaves of desire for him and the red head trembles while the hand of the oldest caresses his body with greater intensity.   
Joe slowly moves his hips, a reflection that almost does not notice to do when the rough fingers of the oldest persistently fondle his reddish hair, so soft, beautiful to caress. But he still does not touch him where and how he would like it.   
Joe closes his eyes in frustration and puts his forehead against John's shoulder.   
He hears him giggle in his ear.  
-My naugthy little nymph- he whispers, licking his earlobe.  
Joe moan.  
Then he look for John's eyes. Joe has small tears that are ready to collapse along his cheeks, John gives him a light kiss on the hump of the nose.  
-Touch me ... - Joe whispers.  
-No- says John quietly, another kiss slips in the corner of his mouth and the fingers between Joe's legs slowly pull a small tuft of hair making him shiver under him.  
-You know that i like watching you while – but Joe grabs his wrist firmly, his fingers pressing on the thin veins that pulsate under the smooth skin of the bass player. John raises his hungry look into the younger one, he sees him biting his lower lip hard.   
It is divine.  
-N-no, John, for once ... - stutters, swallows, literally crumpling up on itself - for once you do it-

It is wonderful to hear that hoarse moan, which scratches at the base of the throat and gushes against John's cheek when he grab slowly Joe’s cock.  
The younger man whines brazenly, moan with all his voice, sinking his nape into the pillow and John takes him to the limit.  
John whispers how good he was, how wonderful he is when he comes for him.  
-Fuck ... - Joe sighs heavily against the neck of the oldest -fuck, John- Joe press his dry lips against the corner of John’s jaw.   
John could not be happier.   
Always and constantly succeed in distorting a magnificent boy like Joe. 

John leaves him for a moment, just to clean his hand and the flat stomach of Joe, who gets nervous and gets up under the hysterical breath. He gives himself a few moments before removing the remains of his pleasure, contemplating how increasingly dirty and mischievous look those whitish spots that hang on the beautiful skin of Joe.  
-Breathe, my love, breathe- John gives him a kiss on the wet temple and Joe purr, looks at him, dark eyes plunge into the green ones of the oldest.   
Joe manages to exude a childish and disarming sensuality that makes John's blood boil.   
It would take him in every single position.   
He never has enough.   
And the younger one seems to be able to read his mind when, with soft and trembling fingers from the orgasm he just had, they reach the edge of his boxers.   
-Don’t go- the younger one whispers softly, legs still open, eyes imploring more – don’t leave me, John-.  
John suddenly breathes in agitation, bites his boy's half-open lips and swollen his soft fingers to his skin. He sighs heavily when he moves, pounces on Joe. He lost control of himself for a moment but Joe drives him crazy.

 

-I don’t go anywhere, kid- hisses through clenched teeth, looks at him with such desire to feel it explode in the middle of the chest. When he makes his way between the wet and tight flesh of the youngest he must close his eyes, seeking control that seemed to be lost. Because that boy sends him into ecstasy.   
They look at each other, Joe's eyes are inebriating, suddenly dark, furious to have more and more of him. 

 

-I never leave you alone, Joseph... -


End file.
